MarySue Fangirl
by SemeUkeLurver
Summary: "Kill the Pravus." There's a new girl in town, Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood, perfect in every way possible. There's just one person who doesn't like this Mary-Sue. Parody!  But I tend to overdose it with dark descriptions. Teehee!
1. First Impression

**Hi! I'm outta ideas for my other story (and still on the first chapter. Fail, right? Ugh.) so I'm starting another one. This one is more "wild", let's say. I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**Inspiration: I've been reading fanfictions lately, and encountered many Mary-Sues (or gary-stus). I know, it's tempting, but it causes eye-rolling, people! Personally, I like using the original characters, not made up ones.**

**Summary: There's a new girl in town, Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood. She's perfect in every way possible. There's just one person who doesn't like this Mary-Sue. Parody! **

**Disclaimer: Vlad Tod and the other amazing characters belong to Auntie Heather.**

**Claimer: The OC is MINE! You can take her, I don't care, but just source it back to me.**

**Warning: Still haven't read the fifth book yet. **

* * *

"Hmm." A pair of plump soft lips curved into a grin as she crouched down behind a bush. With her keen eye sight, she can spot the raven-haired boy instantly, and precisely.

"Vladimir Tod," she whispered to herself, "I will get you." Her voice sounded threatening, but like her gleaming personality, the icy-coldness glistened under the moonlight. With a flip of her natural, straight, silky blonde hair behind her shoulder, she stalked off into the night.

~o~o~o~o~

"Did you see the new girl?"

"Have you heard, there's a new student!"

"You know, she's, like, super gorgeous!"

"I heard her uncle is a millionaire!"

All around campus, everyone was chattering about a new student. _The_ new student.

Sighing, Vlad opened his locker, taking his books out. He was surprised that there would be a new student in the middle of the year, but not the least excited. It was Monday, also known as the worst day of the week. How _could _he be excited?

"Hey Vlad!" Vlad closed his locker and turned towards the source of the voice. There was Henry, accompanied with Joss. "Didja hear?"

Vlad blinked at him, then adding a girlish tone to his voice, "OMG! What? You gotta, like, tell me!"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Okay, clearly, you heard about the new student."

"Yup." There wasn't much to say, in Vlad's case.

"Yo Henry, Joss!" A random guy came up to us. "She just came out of the school's office. God, she's damn gorgeous! Come on." Henry and Joss then followed him.

Nice. They ditched me.

* * *

"She's in two of my classes already. How cool is that?"

"Cool?" Henry scoffed. "She in three of my classes! And I sit right behind her in Physics."

"Seriously? Dude, you're so lucky."

Henry smiled confidently. "Yeah, I am." He paused. "I wonder if she's a good kisser."

Smirking, Joss added, "I wonder if she's good in bed."

As his two friends rambled on, Vlad sat silently and ate his peanut-butter-and-jelly-plus-blood-capsule sandwich. He shifted his gaze to Meredith, who sat at the "popular table". His eyes then wondered to Snow, hanging out with with October and the goths. **(So... does Snow go to his school? Ever? ... Let's pretend she does.)** The two girls were special to him. Meredith, probably his ex-girlfriend. And Snow, his drudge and his unofficial girlfriend. Besides, how do you make things "official"? Do you go around, telling-

"Vlad? Hello?" Henry waved a hand in front of Vlad.

Vlad suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry. Just... thinking about stuff."

"Mmhmm." Henry nodded. "So... how many classes do you have with her?"

"None so far."

"Oh, have you seen her? Or know what she looks like?" Henry asked intently.

Vlad shook his head no. "Why?"

"Uh... well...

"Use your powers, locate her, find her." Joss spoke for Henry.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to invade a girl's private thoughts, find her for you guys, so you two can flirt with her."

"Hey! Just because it sounds bad, doesn't mean it's a bad idea." Henry defended. "So... please?"

"Hmm..." Vlad pretended to mull over this idea. He bit into his sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. "No."

Joss sneered. "What good is a vampire if he doesn't help his friends read girls' minds?"

"I did that once." I argued. "And Henry ditched me after that."

"You _still _haven't gotten over that?" Guess who shouted that.

In the midst of their heated argument, a high-pitched squeal was heard. Everyone, as in the whole courtyard of students, **(assuming that they eat lunch outside, instead of in a cafeteria)** stopped talking and turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Some people, even Vlad, stood up from his seat, curious to what's going on.

A group of 7 or 8 guys parted, revealing a girl. _The _new girl.

She stood at about 5 foot 4. Her black, mid-waist, straight, sleek hair with mixed hot pink and purple highlights flowed in sync with the wind. Her large deep dark-violet eyes captured everyone's attention. With the black-laced fashion top and mid-thigh purple miniskirt, her slimming figure appeared (or might actually is) model-like. Her nose was slightly pointed at a perfect angle and her lip-glossed lips parted slightly, giving her an innocent, yet flirty look. Her outfit showed off her muscled, yet slim arms and legs. The sunshine spilled on her light-tan flawless complexion.

Almost all the guys and girls were staring at her with googly eyes or an evil, jealous glare. The world seemed like it had gone silent. While everyone around her was staring at her, it seemed like she was some kind of goddess and the people around were her followers.

As if she was ignoring the people staring at her, she looked around the courtyard, searching for someone. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when she locked her eyes on...

Meanwhile... in Vlad's mind: Vlad grumbled inwardly to himself. It was just another slut, wanting to get attention on her first day. Obviously, she could get any guy she wants with her "hotness". People are so shallow these days. Yes, Meredith and Snow are beautiful, but they were also beautiful on the inside. Just as Vlad was about to sit down and forget about the newcomer, Vlad caught her staring at him. Right at _him_!

"Vladdie!"

Vlad-y?

With her heels tapping in rhythm on the concrete, she rushed towards Vlad, with a overjoyed expression. Vlad, on the other hand, was stunned. Before he had any idea what was going on, she had ran past Henry and Joss, jumped on the picnic table, and threw herself at Vlad, wrapping her arms around her neck. Vlad caught himself from stumbling just in time, by stepping back with his right foot.

Eventually she released him. "Oh. My. God! My uncle was right!" She giggled. "I can't believe I get to meet you! My friends are going to be so so so jealous! I love you Vladimir Tod!" She gushed and embraced him in a tight hug once again.

As she was talking, Vlad kept a blank expression, attempting hiding his completely-freaked-out emotion. _Who is this girl?_

* * *

**Tada! Done! Now review!**

**Because I worked REALLY hard on the descriptions. OMG! I love making up Mary-Sues. But after a while (of maybe the second time), it gets tedious.**

**What should be the second genre? The first one is parody... which I think I suck at. Any suggestions? I plan to make this very _very _continuous.**


	2. Stalker Scrapbook

**Another chapter up! For those who reviewed, THAfNKS! Glad you liked it!**

**Inspiration: My first reviewer for this story: Pandaswithbazookas. She's like AWESOME! AND! She's my new co-author! -applause-**

**Summary: There's a new girl in town, Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood. She's perfect in every way possible. There's just one person who doesn't like this Mary-Sue. Parody! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have a magenta streak in my hair, so I'm not Heather Brewer. Me no own Vlad Tod!**

**Claimer: The OC is MINE! You can take her, I don't care, but just source it back to me.**

**Warning: Don't read a Mary-Sue story if you are blowing your hair in the bathtub.**

* * *

"Uh..." Vlad felt every pair of eyes staring at him. Oh fuck, this was worse than the day when Eddie Poe published his vampire secret on the school paper. The new girl was _hugging _him. Out of every guy in the school, why him? Trying to pry her off him, he asked, "Can you please let go?"

Eventually, Vlad resorted to mind control and she obediently let go of him. She looked confused for a second, then beamed at him. "Hi Vlad!" She smiled innocently.

"Hi?" There was a moment of silence. The audience, aka the other students around them, waited intently for the next move. Vlad took all of his courage to ask, "Who are you?"

The girl's eye twinkled. She cleared her throat and, like a professional dictator, spoke, "I am Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood. But you can call me Fio or Fiora. I came from San Francisco, California. I love cute things and love playing sports. I constantly move and live with my various uncles and aunts."

"Okay...?" Came Vlad reply.

"Vladdie." She pouted sweetly. "I am biggest fan." Out of no where, she pulled out an overly decorated scrapbook. There were different colored smiley stickers on the cover. They represented... vampires? As she held her book out, she spoke in a whispered, timid voice, "I want you to have this."

Vlad knew he couldn't refuse, especially since everyone was staring at him. "Sure."

He opened to the first page. Reading the neatly printed elegant handwriting, he froze.

_Dedication: To my favorite vampire in which I made this special scrapbook for, Vladimir Tod. And to the Slayer Society, who asked me to do a little "research" on Vlad._

Two things caught Vlad off guard. First of all, vampire? How did she know? And Slayer Society? Vlad's eye twitched. Horrible thoughts came into Vlad's mind.

He flipped through the page. There were pictures, captions, and decoration pasted over the colorful pages. The photographs included many pictures of Vlad (even some when he was a child), Vlad with Henry, Vlad with Snow, Vlad with Otic, the town of Bathory, Elysia, the Crypt etc. etc. There captions described the pictures and events in detail, a little _too _much detail. Vlad hastily snapped the book shut, afraid that someone might see. There were snapshots where his fangs are out. Which concerned Vlad, _how did she get the pictures?_

He thrusted the book back at Fiora, accidentally pushing her. "Are you a professional stalker or something?" He growled. Several students started whispering to each other.

Her eyes turned moist. "Y-you don't like it?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I spent five years working on this!" She cried.

"You spent five years stalking me!" He retorted.

"It w-was my job!"

"Then quit it!"

Fiora fell to her knees and began sobbing. Vlad furiously turned away from the heartbroken young girl and exited the school. In the background, the students erupted into a series of chatters, gossiping about the event that just happened. He dashed to the belfry and floated up. It didn't matter it was day time. He wanted to get out.

* * *

About a dozen guys, including Henry and Joss, approached Fiora, trying to comfort her. She hugged the scrapbook to her chest tightly.

"Look, Fiora, he doesn't mean it." Henry coaxed.

"Yeah, don't worry." Joss added grimly.

Some guys followed suit and comforted her. Other students gave her sympathetic glances. You have to admit, she is irresistable. Even her crying was cute.

Henry rubbed her back soothingly, then thought aloud, "What's in the book anyway?"

Sniffing cutely, she mumbled, "Take a look. I don't care anyways."

Henry nodded and gently took the book from her. A couple of people surrounded him, looking curious. He opened the book to a random page.

There was a high-def snapshot of Snow hugging Vlad at night. Right below was another picture of Vlad and Snow, but in this picture, Vlad was kissing Snow's neck. The picture to the right showed Vlad feeding off Snow. Right under was a close-up. Henry's eyes widen and he instantly closed the book. Letting out a nervous chuckle, he stood and hurried out the school. The people around him who saw the pictures were mostly traumatized.

* * *

"Vlad!" Henry shouted. He was standing under the belfry. "Vlad! Come over here!"

Vlad's stricken face appeared at the edge of the belfry. "Henry," he paused and looked at his friend warily, "can I just be alone for a while?" He turned before Henry had a chance to reply.

"Dude, come on! It's just some fangirl. Besides, she's hot!"

He came back and looked down. "She stalked me." He said tersely.

"Well, too bad Rapunzel, you have to come down _some _time."

Vlad chucked an eraser at Henry.

"Ow." Henry rubbed his head. Vlad was still glaring daggers at him. "Just telling you, I'm your best friend. When you're ready to talk, call me."

Vlad's glare softened. "Sure." He disappeared out of Henry's sight.

Henry looked at the book in his hands, then bit his lips. "Hey Vlad. Just one more thing." Vlad came back. "If you hear the whole school talking about you being a vampire..." He held up the book. "blame it on Fiora."

This made Vlad smile. "Sure."

* * *

Vlad had skipped school for various reasons. One, he doesn't want to confront the slayer-stalker-girl. Two, the whole school was buzzing about with his vampire secret. What was he going to tell Otis?

_Blame it on Fiora._

What about school? Nelly would freak out for sure. His teachers would be furious, not that they cared anyway. Sighing, he floated down and his feet barely made it the ground as soon as the last bell rung. He needed to talk to Henry.

_Henry, where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Fiora was back to her overly joyous self. All it took were some make-out sessions with 23 guys, 6 girls, and a teacher.

She was applying lip gloss on her lips in the bathroom when three girls walked in. She turned from the mirror to look at them. "Hi peoplez!" She smiled cheerfully.

The three girls glared in return. The one in the middle spoke up. "Girl, you better get your slutty hands off my boyfriend. Or you're going down. Hard." She was obviously the leader.

"A threat, really? Look, you are just jealous because I'm prettier, smarter, and more talented than you." Fiora replied in a scornful tone.

The other girl scoffed. "As if. Who says?"

Fiora gave out one of the most irritable answer, yet it still sounded like the awesomest comeback when it came out of her mouth. "Your mom."

At that, the three girls lunged for her. But by Fiora's ultra-lightning reflexes, she hopped out of the way. In one swift motion, she swung her backpack over her shoulder, gave the leader a bloody nose, kicked the other two girls in the arm and leg, and bursted out the door.

She smirked. She could have done a lot worse though...

* * *

**Ha! I'm ending it there. It's just too tiring.**

**Mary-Sues are just so "perfect". -dripping with sarcasm-**

**Sorry for the drama. And making Vlad making a girl cry. TTwTT**

**Review, peoples! I need more inspiration!**


	3. Long Filler plus Hangout

**Dun dun dun! Chapter 3!**

**Inspiration: One person: Pandaswithbazookas. AGAIN! Plus she told me about an AWESOME Percy Jackson story. It's also a Mary Sue parody. The Tale of Marie Susanne. (You can also find it in my favorites.) By AntiMarySue14.**

**Summary: There's a new girl in town, Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood, perfect in every way possible. There's just one person who doesn't like this Mary-Sue. Parody! But I tend to overdose it with dark descriptions. Teehee! And AU!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing Heather Brewer's fellow homies from TCoVT. So all credit goes to her.**

**Claimer: The Mary-Sue. She doesn't pop in for no reason... actually, she does. Lolz.**

**Warning: It's just a VERY high rated: T story... maybe.**

* * *

_Henry, where are you? _Vlad peeked at the front of the school. Students started filing out. As he was waiting, he was also thinking of apologizing to Fiora. Besides... she does seem nice, for a stalker and possibly a vampire slayer.

"You called me, master?" Henry appeared right behind Vlad.

Vlad jumped at Henry's sudden appearance. "H-how?"

Henry laughed. "You just seemed distracted. So I took the opportunity. You know, when I said 'call me', I meant 'call me with a cellphone'." He dangled his iPhone in front of Vlad.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny." He paused. "So... um, I was thinking. Maybe I should apologize. Even when she might be harmful. But she's probably just a regular girl who has an obsessed crush on me."

Henry blinked, then covered his mouth and coughed. "Yeah."

"What? It _could _happen." Vlad countered, starting to think Henry doubted his love life.

"I-I mean. Yeah, sure. You're probably like her Justin Bieber or something." The was a brief silence before Henry bursted into a series of laughter.

Vlad glared menacingly. "Not. Funny." He stared at Henry's rolling-on-the-floor state. "Really, I'm serious. She might be a vampire slayer."

At that, Henry stopped laughing. Then he started laughing again. "W-where... did you... get... THAT?"

"It was on the first page of the scrapbook."

Henry took out the scrapbook from his backpack and flipped to the first page. His laughter died down as he was reading it, and he nodded. "... oh. Makes sense now. So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Avoid her? Otis is gone but I could still contact him."

"Mmm." Henry thought. Then he motioned Vlad to follow him to the car. "Let's go home and talk about it. Somewhere... not close to the school."

As they passed the school parking lot, several students eyed him suspiciously. Vlad felt the awkward atmosphere around him. Was it true? That Fiora told his secret?

_

* * *

_

"Hey Jossie." Fiora sauntered over to Joss' locker at the end of the day. She batted her long, smooth eyelashes lovingly at him.

Joss smiled back and slipped an arm around Fiora's slim waist. Several guys gave him envious glares. "Hey babe." He pulled out his backpack from his locker, and then locked it. "You seem happy... after the lunchtime mishap."

She shrugged and countered in a playful tone. "Forget about it!" Then she leaned towards Joss and trailed her delicate fingers up his chest. "Jossie..." Suddenly changing from innocent to sexy.

"Fiora." He crashed his lips down onto hers.

After a minute or so, she pulled away. "Hey, my ride is here. Call or text me." With a wink, she gave him a slip of paper with her number on it, written in bright purple, and skipped over to a violet-coloredLamborghini Murcielago. Some students surrounded the car, awing at it's amazing-ness. The chauffeur opened the door for her. Like a movie star, Fiora rolled down her window and waved to her fellow classmates. "Thanks for a great first day here! I love you guys! See ya tomorrow!" And with that, she was off.

* * *

Henry had driven Vlad back home. There was a note attached to the front door.

_Vlad_

_I'll be working past midnight today. Don't stay up too late. Please take care._

_Nelly_

Henry smiled. "So we have all day to ourselves."

"Apperently." Vlad headed towards the kitchen and grabbed some bags of chips. He poured them into a bowl. "So... how's the situation at school today?"

"Situation?"

"Yeah. ? Fangirl?" Vlad took a bag of O positive and poured it into a cup; then heated it.

"Hmm... Well, only a couple guys, including me, saw... some pictures of you and Snow." Henry decided to keep it vague. "I guess the secret didn't really spread."

Vlad nodded. "I lucked out, didn't I?"

"Pretty much." Then Henry smiled. "She made out with a couple of people, including a teacher." He shook his head. "Spontaneous girl."

"Uh huh." Vlad mulled over the day's events. He has a fangirl? "What's for homework?" He asked, changing the subject.

* * *

Fiorenza's POV **(Pandaswithbazookas did a AWESOME job on this one! -applause-)**

I tossed my elegantly perfect hair over my shoulder and gave a perfect sigh.

I know I may seem like I have a perfect life but I don't it's full of tragedy and other dramatic stuff. My mom died when I was young and I still have dramatic and scary dreams about it. My dad was a horrible man and once he even tried to feed me chocolate chip cookies! How dare he! Didn't he know eating such food will ruin my perfect model body? So heart broken, I ran away because of cruel people they gave me regular food and a regular room! How could they? I can't have plain stuff! I must only have the best! Because I _am _the best. The only place I found refuge in was in one or my rich uncles' home.

I give another perfect sigh and flopped gracefully onto my bed. No wait flop's not the right word it doesn't sound graceful enough. Hmmmm. I dramatically fall gracefully on my satin sheets. Yes that's better.

Okay, I know I'm not perfect (cough cough total lie cough cough) because nobody is. I'm forced into all these horrible places. Every day I'm in constant danger but thanks to me impossibly high IQ and cunning behavior I somehow survive each painful day.

"Woe is to me!" I cry, "for I shall never win the heart of Vladimir Tod, my beloved, my one true love." I placed a hand on my chest.

Wow, I should be an actor! But how can I find time between all the afterschool clubs, extracurricular activities, professional sports, modeling careers, music bands, and my jobs as a vampire slayer, beauty/makeup stylist, and part-time brain surgeon? I sighed, why not? My grades are straight-As and I'm not stressing out. I'm perfect. I dialed in the number for an acting job. How do I know the number? ... I just know!

* * *

"So you're,like, saying Blake broke up with Brooke to go out with, like, a blonde whore?"

"Totally, I mean, like, why? Brooke is wayyy better than Hannah. I heard Hannah's back is, like, totally hairy!"

Vlad and Henry obviously had nothing else to talk about. They talked about video games, movies, cars, food, parties, the latest school sports game, the internet, the popular kids, the goth kids, the random kids, college, how much a feathers weighs, Vlad's vampire life, Henry's sex life and other random stuff. They had both finished their homework (not including the classes Vlad skipped though) and were bloated from all the food/blood they ate. Eventually, they started imitating teenage girls and gossiped. In the midst of it, Henry had went on Facebook and Vlad took interest in Fiora's fan-scrapbook.

The whole house was dim. The only source of light was Vlad's mini table lamp and Henry's iPhone. Vlad skimmed through the scrapbook and smiled. "You know Henry..."

"Yeah?"

"This scrapbook is pretty good. I mean, the pictures, the captions, the design is incredible." Vlad looked over at a picture of Joss and him fighting. Well, not _fighting_ fighting.

Henry looked over and read the caption. _During the day, they are friends, and at night, they are enemies. Josh and Vlad had been fighting, but more of a theatrical representation. He would make a move, then he counteracts, and etc. It felt like their friendship had increased. FRENEMIES! -squeal-_

Henry eyed Vlad suspiciously. "How come _I _never knew that?" He questioned jokingly.

Vlad smirked. "It's a vampire and slayer thing, you won't get it."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I won't show you about the sexy pic I found on Meredith's Facebook page."

Vlad's eyes dilated. "What?" Then he calmed down. "I-I don't care."

"And..." Henry taunted. "October took a few sexy poses of her "wifey", Snow."

"Wifey?" Vlad gave Henry a 'wtf?' look.

"Here, read the description." Henry went to October's photo album and pointed at the description. _My goth wifey, Snow! Isn't she sexi?_

"Can I, um, see the picture?"

Henry pulled away his phone. "Nope."

"Why?"

"Because, it's my phone!"

"Come on, just one peek!"

"Go use your computer!"

"No! Gimme!"

Henry instantly gave the phone to Vlad. Vlad stared at him.

...

...

"You gave me a direct order."

"I'm sorry."

They both burst into laughter.

Henry went back to his facebooking on the couch while Vlad looked through his book. Yes, it was _his _book now.

Suddenly, Henry fell off the couch. "Oomph. Vlad! Come here."

"Henry!" Vlad picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just..." He clicked on more stuff on his phone. "read this person's status."

_**Fiorenza "FiFi" Darkblood** Just came home from an acting audition! Hope my new vampire boyfriend likes it cuz i'm auditioned for a part on BREAKING DAWN! ~Luv yooz Vlad!_

Vlad's eye twitched. "Uh... h-how many p-people in our school will s-see that?" Vlad stuttered.

"Well, she has 1000 friends on Facebook, and over 300 mutual friends already... I guess a lot."

Vlad headdesked.

"Um... there's some hot pics of her... if that cheers you up."

Vlad just grumbled and kept his head on his desk, on the verge of exploding. She was dangerous. Vlad could feel it.

* * *

**Ha! I'm DONE! A lot of filler here!**

**Okay, so I have like no interest or knowledge in cars, so I just asked my uncle. "What car do you want?" And I have NO idea what guys talk about. Like 100% guys. I mean, yeah, I hang out with guys, but our views are different. -sigh- **

**One last AN: Read AntiMarySue14's Mary-Sue story! It's AWEOME!**


	4. Hopeless Filler plus Wings

**Chappy 4 up! I'm sorry, it was a long wait. I had stuff to do, and I'm finished my Chinese homework. (3 in the morning!) Still not tired. So I secretly turned on my computer and started writing. But I made this chapter a little tad longer. So... enjoy.**

**Inspiration: _The Outsiders_, by s.e. hinton. She's AWESOME! And I'm reading some of the fanfictions they have. OMG! Incest and slash! -fangirl squeal- (Yup, I _know _what it is like to be a fangirl.)**

**Summary: "Kill the Pravus." There's a new girl in town, Fiorenza Cecile Angelique Violette Cherry Darkblood, perfect in every way possible. There's just one person who doesn't like this Mary-Sue. Parody! But I tend to overdose it with dark descriptions. Teehee!**

**Disclaimer: TCoVT rightfully belongs to Heather Brewer. Thank her for creating the best uke ever: VLAD!**

**Claimer: The effin' Mary-Sue. Use her if you want. Idc. XP**

**Warning: It's just a VERY high rated: T story... maybe.**

**Vlad: Did you just call me an... _uke? _**

**Me: Yupz! And P.S. Pandaswithbazookas lent me Vlad! Read her stories! They are AWESOME!**

* * *

Fiora's POV - midnight

Walking away from Vlad's house, I headed off home to my mansion. I remembered five years ago, my uncle bought it for me, along with the neighborhood of apartments on the next street. Now people could rent the apartments _I _own.

I had been spying on Vlad and Henry through a secret camera I installed in his house a few years ago. I know, I'm an excellent spy! And looked like Vlad saw my Facebook status! Isn't it awesome?.! Oh yes it is! I was going to be more famous! I'm already pretty well-known with my childhood accomplishments and modeling career.

Finally, reaching my mansion, I pressed a button on my platnium-gold locket, allowing the large. majestic gate to open.

"Miss Darkblood." My personal butler greeted me with a bow. He wrapped my fluffy purple jacket around my shoulders. "You must be cold out here."

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it _obvious?_ I _am _cold. Just bring a cup of tea up to my room." I ordered.

Actually, with the multiple different embedded genes in my body and bloodstream, I usually can adjust to changing weathers.

"Yes, my lady." He followed me back into the house.

* * *

Regular/Omniscient POV

"Vlad?" The door closed after Nelly walked in. Good, he was probably asleep. Nelly sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She got a phone call from the school, stating that Vlad skipped school after lunch. Nelly didn't have time to call Vlad himself, so she decided to wait until she got off work to yell at him. Though she was angry, she didn't want to experience yelling at Vlad, again.

Probably something happened. She trekked up the stairs and opened up Vlad's bedroom door. Looks like Vlad brought home Henry, who was snoozing away in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Nelly sighed. She could always yell at him tomorrow. As she walked out, she spied a brightly decorated scrapbook on Vlad's desk. Curious, she picked it up and got out of the room.

Once she was in her own room, she turned on the lamp beside her bed. She turned page after page, fascinated by the detailed book. Surely, she knew Vlad wasn't the type to be scrap-booking, instead more of the journaling type. And where did the pictures come from? It didn't seem like Vlad was taking the pictures, or posing for them.

Nelly digested all the information from the book, describing five years of Vlad's life ever since the eighth grade. Nelly sighed and glanced at the clock, declaring it was 3am already.

* * *

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Henry and Vlad were ready to go to school, but Vlad was indecisive. He bit his lip. Should he go to school? Looks like Nelly's conversation hadn't done him any good.

He took a deep breath. "Drive."

_Few minutes earlier..._

"Vlad."

Vlad felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Fuck off, Henry."

"Vlad! Don't you dare speak to me that way!"

Vlad's eyes flew open, looking up to see Nelly glaring daggers at him. He chuckled nervously in return. "Eh... sorry?"

"You better be!" Nelly chided. "Because yesterday at work, I receive a call from your school." Vlad instantly stiffened. "You weren't in school after lunch."

From beside Vlad's bad, they heard a yawn. "Good morning, Nelly." Vlad gave him a pleading look. _Help me!_ Henry stood up and stretched. "Sorry, it was me who decide to sleepover yesterday night." Nelly still looked a bit agitated. "And you look so beautiful today. Is that a new blouse?" Henry attempted.

Nelly sighed heavily. "I don't mind you sleeping over. But I _do _mind Vlad skipping school. Again!" She turned to Vlad. "I got a call from your principal yesterday. And I'm very disappointed."

Vlad just stared at the wall in front of him.

Nelly's tone softened. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," Vlad spoke up weakly after awhile. "My... secret might be exposed."

Nelly's eyes widen. "What? Why? How so?"

"Well... there was lunch yesterday. Then Facebook." A vague response.

Which made Nelly baffled even more. "What happened? Exactly."

"Well, a girl, claiming she was a fangirl... or some sort, came up to me... and gave me a scrapbook." Vlad looked over to his desk.

Nelly nodded. "Oh, I see... I took a look at it. So, then what?"

"Um... some people saw what's inside... so I fled the school?" Vlad continued, squeaking out the last part.

"I understand." Nelly paused. "What about Facebook? Did she write anything bad? You know, we can sue-"

Vlad ran his had through his messy hair. "I don't wanna talk about this."

"Okay." Nelly concluded. "I'll get breakfast ready." Then she added playfully, "But you're still _not _off the hook."

Vlad grinned. "Whatever floats your boat." **(Sorry, random inserted AN. ... I found the saying in another fanfiction. Just sayin'.)**

_Back to the car_

Henry parked his car. "Now what?"

"Um..." Vlad reached for the door handle. "I don't know."

Henry looked out the windows. Half of the students were outside. "I guess it's pretty safe. Just... think of it this way. You lucked out the first time with Eddie. And the second time, yesterday. What are the odds that you'll be caught this time?" He asked confidently.

Vlad slumped in his seat. "I-I don't know." He closed his eyes. "I _really _don't know. I mean, I'm not good at math! 0%? 100%? 47.512%? I don't know!"

Henry placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder. "Calm down, you're panicking." He opened his door. "Let's just get this over with. Remember, just ignore and keep walking."

Vlad agreed. "Right."

Once he was out the door, everyone turned in his direction. Vlad kept his gaze low._ Ignore and keep walking. _

"Hey Vlad!"

Vlad snapped his head up in astonishment. There was a swoosh, then... the ground left him.

_Great, I died._

There was a sound of a girl giggling. Vlad opened his eyes. He was 30 feet off the ground! WtF?.!

"Vlad!"

Vlad turned his head and saw someone no other than Fiorenza. Wait... WHAT?.! She had _wings_. Bright, fluorescent, crystal white wings. She was holding him like a little girl holding a plushie, arms around his waist, with his limbs dangling at the sides. Wow, she has strenght.

"Heyhey!" She cheered from behind. "How did you like my Facebook status, Vladdie?"

Fuck. The whole school could hear her.

He gritted his teeth. "First, don't call me Vladdie. Second, LET ME GO!"

"But Vladdicakes, you are my cuddle buddy!" She pouted sweetly.

He groaned. "No nicknames. Please."

"Aww, but-"

"Let. Me. Go."

"If you say so..."

Vlad felt himself drop, without any time to react. He landed with a thud on the grass, luckily, also with his backpack behind him. But his head throbbed from the sudden impact.

"Vlad!" Fiorenza flew down to him. Her eyes sprouted fresh tears. "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Keep your damn mouth shut and leave me alone!" He shouted. While trying to lift himself up, his head ached.

Fiora's lips quivered as several students had gathered. She hesitantly placed a hand on Vlad's forehead. Her hands were soft and calming. Instantly, Vlad's headache vanished.

"What... was that?" He asked quietly, sitting up.

Fiora beamed. "I have the power to heal anyone. And I mean _anyone,_ including magical creatures."

Several students gasped.

Vlad stood up abruptly. "I don't care." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

In the distance, Fiora frowned. But that was replaced with a estatic smile when all the popular kids engulfed around her, asking the latest deets on her audition the day before.

* * *

**AN: I need better vocabulary. So send me some BIG words if you can. Because I use the word "Awesome" wayyy too often. AWESOME! ^.^  
And I'm just letting the words flow people. I have no idea where I'm getting. And you know what happens to Mary-Sues... -foreshadowing-.**

**I'm sorry. I'm not the type that replaces "he"(as in Vlad) with "the half-vampire". It just makes it too confusing. But that's just my style. u.u**


End file.
